


No Regrets

by fictionallemons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Spanish, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Prom, Rambling author's note, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons
Summary: This is the reason Jared sucks at Spanish. Because this is only class he shares with Jensen Ackles and for some reason Jared's ability to concentrate goes right out the window when Jensen Ackles is within a twenty foot radius of him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 173





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a pretty long time since my own high school Spanish classes, so forgive any errors. Chalk them up to distraction, like Jared does. Enjoy!

Jared sucks at Spanish. It's his worst subject. He's barely getting a flat B, which is saying a lot for someone whose GPA is still over 4.0 with all the AP classes he's taken. It doesn't really matter that Jared sucks at Spanish, since he's already going to his dream college in the fall, and there's only, like five weeks left before graduation and half the senior class is barely showing up for classes anyway.

It's just that when he gets paired up with Jensen Ackles during Friday's conversation practice in fourth period Spanish, he wishes he was a little better at the whole conversation thing in general, and especially in Spanish.

Jared tenses up as Jensen slides into the seat across from him. Señorita Cohen believes conversations should happen face to face, so the room is arranged in groups of four-tops. To Jared's left is Sandy and to Jensen's right is Danneel and the two girls are already chatting away. Jared thinks he catches the word for "dress" and maybe "shopping."

Jensen just smiles and says something. In Spanish. Because he can actually speak it. Jared doesn't bother trying to understand the sentence. He's too busy watching the pink mouth forming the words, and occasionally flicking his gaze up to Jensen's green eyes. 

This is the reason Jared sucks at Spanish. Because this is only class he shares with Jensen Ackles and for some reason Jared's ability to concentrate goes right out the window when Jensen Ackles is within a twenty foot radius of him.

"Jared?"

It takes Jared a beat to realize Jensen's saying his name. He might have said it more than once, actually.

"What?"

"No Inglés!" Señorita Cohen also believes that to truly learn a language, one must be immersed in it and she doesn't allow anything but Spanish to be spoken inside her classroom.

"¿Qué?" Jared knows that much.

"¿Estás haciendo algo divertido este fin de semana?" Jensen says.

Jared concentrates as hard as he can to parse the meaning, then scans his brain for anything fun he might have planned. "Um. Mis amigos y yo vamos a la playa." There. He managed a sentence. So there, Señorita Cohen.

Jensen actually lights up when he hears Jared's lame weekend plans. "¿Verdad? ¿El Sábado? Mis amigos y yo vamos a tener una hoguera en la playa. Deberías venir."

Shit. Jensen lost him after amigos. Jared furrows his brow. "¿Hoguera?"

Jensen glances around. Señorita Cohen's on the other side of the room listening to DJ and Jake. "Bonfire," Jensen whispers.

Jared's still puzzled. It sounds like Jensen and his friends are going to have a bonfire at the beach and he invited Jared to come? That doesn't make any sense—he must have misunderstood.

Before he can ask Jensen to repeat himself, Jensen goes on, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, his voice lowering to that kind of gravely register that's filtered into Jared's dreams for years. "Jared, um, me preguntaba si ya tenías una cita para el prom?"

Jared takes a second to decode the sentence. Jensen's asking him if he has a date to prom?

"Oh, sí. Mis amigos y yo vamos juntos." There—an actual, grammatically correct sentence in Spanish. At least Jared thinks it's grammatically correct, anyway.

"¿En un grupo?" Jensen asks.

Grupo. That's easy. "Sí, en un grupo," Jared confirms. This is kind of a weird topic for conversation hour, but whatever. "¿Y tu?" he tacks on, out of politeness more than anything else. He doesn't really care which of the hot, smart girls Jensen can have his pick of are his date to prom.

Jensen rubs his neck again, stutters a little. "R-realmente, um, quiero preguntar—"

The bell rings, signaling the end to the period and the beginning of lunch. Jared shoves his Spanish book into his backpack, only half listening to Señorita Cohen's last minute instructions for homework.

"Hasta luego," Jared says, when he notices the Jensen hasn't moved from their table, hasn't even packed up his stuff.

Jensen just nods. Jared walks out of the classroom wondering vaguely what that was all about.

"Jared, wait!"

Jared turns around. Everyone else has already fled for lunch, and the corridor outside of the language classrooms is empty. Jensen's running toward him, struggling with his backpack and books, looking far from the calm, collected kid Jared's had a crush on since eighth grade. 

Way back when, Jensen had come back to school from winter break with a new haircut and Jared had found himself staring at Jensen's blond spikes wanting to touch them. He noticed for the first time how clear Jensen's green eyes were and because they shared a lab table in biology Jared could count the freckles on Jensen's nose. 

Jensen Ackles is the reason Jared figured out he was gay. Jensen Ackles has been the object of countless pointless fantasies in the intervening years. Jensen Ackles is why Jared's getting a B in Spanish. Now Jensen Ackles is going to be the reason Jared's late to lunch too?

He stops and lets out an impatient, "What?"

"I just—I promised myself I wouldn't chicken out again," Jensen says.

Jared makes a get-on-with-it gesture.

Jensen takes a deep breath and says, "Would you maybe want to go to prom with me?"

Which makes no sense at all. Is Jensen still speaking another language?

"What, like, with you and your friends?" Jensen's mostly friends with the football players and the music kids, while Jared's tight with the AP crowd and the soccer team. There's surprisingly little overlap.

"No, like, just the two of us."

Jared stares at Jensen without saying anything. He seriously doesn't understand.

The silence goes on long enough that a blush begins to rise on Jensen's cheeks. "It's okay. It's fine. You're going with your friends. Maybe I should have asked you earlier, but I kind of wussed out every time I was going to before. But I mean, we're graduating soon, so I—I didn't want to have any regrets. But maybe I am going to regret—"

"Yes."

"Yes, I'm going to regret this?"

"Yes, I'll go to prom with you."

Now Jensen's the one staring. Then he smiles slowly and Jared's heart stutters in his chest. "You will?"

"You're right. We're graduating soon. I don't want to have any regrets, either."

"Okay. That's—that's great. Let me give you my number."

"Okay." Jared stops breathing when Jensen comes up close enough where he can count those goddamned freckles again. 

Jensen pulls out his phone. "Or you could give me yours and I'll text you back."

Jared blinks. "Oh right." He opens his mouth to recite his phone number so that _Jensen Ackles_ can text him about taking him as his _date_ to _prom_ but instead of numbers coming out, he says, "Do you like me?" What the hell, he seems to be living in a parallel universe anyway.

Jensen blushes and does the hand-rubbing-the-back-of-his-neck thing again. "Uh, yeah. I like you. Have liked you. For a while."

"Really?"

"You're, um, pretty likable. Though you suck at Spanish."

Jared laughs at the unexpected dig. "I suck at Spanish because I'm too distracted by a cute guy with green eyes to pay attention to Señorita Cohen."

"Oh yeah?" Jensen licks his lips and Jared's blood rushes out of his head so fast he feels a little faint. Before he can talk himself out of it, Jared darts forward and kisses Jensen square on the mouth. He only stays long enough to register Jensen's lips are as soft as they look, then pulls back.

"Wow." Jensen looks surprised, but then he smiles and Jared suddenly knows everything is going to be okay.

Jared shrugs. "No regrets, Jensen."

"No regrets."

**Author's Note:**

> And they go to prom and are a disgustingly handsome couple and spend the last few weeks of school making out every chance they get and on grad night they lose their virginities to each other and spend the entire summer fucking like rabbits and finally they have to leave each other to go to college, but at last minute Jensen gets into his first choice school off the waitlist instead of having to go to state, so they end up heading to the same city for college after all and they can stay together and live happily ever after the end.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
